WAS? (fr)
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Qu'est-ce qu'une âme-soeur ? C'est la question que Stiles et Derek se sont posés. [Sterek] /!\ Spoils jusque saison 5


**Re bijouuuuuur !**

 **Bon, j'ai survécu au BAC (mention assez bien ! *.*), j'ai survécu à mes deux semaines sans internet (O.M.G. c'était dur sans les fanfictions T-T), j'ai survécu à un blanc imaginaire d'un mois et demi (c'était déprimant :/) et je reviens en force avec... ça. :D  
** **J'ai retrouvé la motivation avec des vidéos Youtube, notamment sur les âmes-soeurs donc préparez-vous à en avoir des tonnes, dans des contextes et des fandoms et des pairings différents. Voilà. Juste pour prévenir ceux et celles qui me suivent :) (et oui, il m'arrive de penser à vous. Merci :*).**

 **Celle-là viens du texte "What's a soulmate ?" que j'ai vu, lu et traduit et réinventé. Je trouve le texte beaucoup plus beau en anglais et donc cette fanfiction sortira également en anglais mais sur mon autre compte (hum hum, veuillez regarder mon profil pour de plus amples explications).**

 **Donc bref, pour vous et pour tous les autres, bonne lecture ;)**

 **Thème : What's a soulmate ?**

 **Pairing : Derek X Stiles**

 **Fandom : Teen Wolf**

 **Date : 25-07-16**

 **Disclaimer : TW ne m'appartient pas. Seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau dérangé :)**

* * *

 _ **Qu'est-ce qu'une âme-sœur ?**_

Stiles regarda son père avec des yeux grands ouverts et brillant de curiosité. Du haut de ses 11 ans, il venait de découvrir l'immensité des possibilités que possédait le réseau Internet et était arrivé sur une page mentionnant une relation spéciale entre deux individus. Alors qu'il recherchait à la base les différentes espèces de dinosaures recensées.  
Le Shérif se frotta un peu la nuque mais ils finirent par s'installer tous les deux sur leur canapé, prêts à passer un peu de temps père-fils.

 **oOo**

Derek, lui, demanda à sa mère car il la savait très renseignée sur un nombre incroyable de sujets. Alors qu'il n'avait que 14 ans, son oncle Peter commençait à sérieusement l'embêter avec ses questions sur les filles, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle des âmes-sœurs. Derek était fasciné par le fait qu'une personne n'importe où sur Terre serait faîte pour lui – juste après sa perte de Paige – alors il voulut connaître un peu mieux cette notion.

.

 _ **C'est… hum… Bon, c'est comme un meilleur ami, mais plus.**_

Derek ne comprend que vaguement, parce qu'il n'a pas de meilleur ami. Il a bien une bande de copains avec qui il traîne au lycée, mais il ne les a jamais invités chez lui et personne d'autre que sa famille n'est au courant pour… disons, sa particularité. Il est plutôt proche de Peter, mais c'est parce qu'ils ont des liens de sang. Aucun humain – exceptée Paige – n'a réussi à atteindre son cœur au point de l'ouvrir.

 **oOo**

Stiles pensa immédiatement à Scott. Après tout, ils étaient inséparables depuis maintenant 5 ans. Ils allaient l'un chez l'autre assez facilement, et ils considéraient tous deux le parent restant de l'autre comme sien également. John et Mélissa avaient donc deux fils qui faisaient toutes les bêtises inimaginables de leur âge.

.

 _ **C'est cette personne unique au monde qui te connait mieux que n'importe qui.**_

Stiles avait remarqué que derrière sa tête de Grumpy Cat, Derek était sensible. Ses froncements de sourcils, ses paroles, ses actes… Tout tendait à prouver que le dernier Hale tenait à eux bien plus que ce qu'il n'oserait jamais avouer. Ils étaient sa meute, cette espèce de famille bizarre qui essayait de remplacer celle qu'il avait perdu. Leur Alpha tentait de cacher énormément de sentiments, que Stiles savait plus ou moins malsains pour lui-même.  
Il voulait effacer la culpabilité du cœur du grand grognon, mais il leur faudrait plus de temps pour cela.

 **oOo**

Derek savait que le sarcasme et les grands sourires de Stiles n'étaient que ses moyens de défense, même s'ils l'agaçaient. Le fait que le plus jeune comblait tout le temps le silence par des paroles intempestives n'était pas anodin, et il l'avait très bien compris. Il sentait que l'humain tentait d'oublier l'horrible faille qu'il avait dans le cœur à cause de la mort de sa mère. Et si Derek pouvait l'aider, il le ferait, mais il ne savait juste pas comment.  
Alors il supportait Stiles et essayait de ne pas le mettre en danger.

 _ **.**_

 _ **C'est quelqu'un qui te fait devenir une meilleure personne.**_

« Mais sois un minimum sérieux ! Je te rappelle qu'on a une épidémie anti-loup qui se répand alors que nos noms sont sur une liste noire. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas dessus que tu peux te permettre de…

\- Ne remets pas en cause mon implication là-dedans, Derek. Je te rappelle que nous sommes une meute. C'est justement parce que vous êtes tous aussi mortellement inquiets que je me dois de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. On en étoufferait presque ! Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis celui qui a toujours eu les meilleures idées alors que tu règles tout par la violence.

\- L'usage de la force est nécessaire. Ça permet de les dissuader de recommencer. Ça empêche d'avoir des problèmes qui reviennent parce qu'ils ne sont pas résolus, comme Peter. Et ce n'est clairement pas en te voyant qu'ils vont fuir la queue entre les jambes.

\- L'intelligence peut être bien plus redoutable. Rappelle-toi du Nogitsune, déclara sinistrement Stiles. Il a fait beaucoup plus de dégâts que Peter ou Jackson.

\- Il n'empêche que tes plans finissent rarement par fonctionner.

\- Ce qui n'est pas très étonnant vu le peu de valeur que tu leur accorde. Si vous aviez plus confiance les uns dans les autres, les choses se passeraient au moins 10 fois mieux !

\- Tu…

\- Je ne dis pas que je suis parfait, loin de là, mais il faut que les efforts viennent de tout le monde, sinon ils ne servent à rien. Pour que nous soyons une vraie meute, il faudrait déjà que nous commencions par nous apprécier et par agir comme une vraie famille à un moment ou un autre. »

.

 _ **En fait, elle ne te fait pas devenir meilleur. Tu le fais toi-même.**_

« Merci ».

Le mot, simple, commun et prononcé assez souvent, figea toutes les personnes présentes et les fit tourner la tête vers celui qui l'avait dit. Un raclement de gorge plus tard :

« Derek, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu ne te sens pas malade ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ? »

Seul un soupire lui répondit et il déclencha tout un débat sur le pourquoi de la chose :

« Non mais c'est juste hyper rare !

\- Perso, c'est la première fois que je l'entends, murmura Kira.

\- Et ce n'est pas comme si on venait de lui sauver la vie en plus !

\- Stiles, à part lui passer le plat de steaks, qu'est-ce que t'as fait d'autre ?

\- Mais rien ! Et arrête avec tes sous-entendus, Isaac, grommela l'humain.

\- Je ne remerciais pas que Stiles, intervint l'adulte. Vous m'avez tous aidé à un moment ou un autre et il fallait bien que je vous le dise. »

Après un autre temps de pose, Liam lança :

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il voit des papillons roses et des cœurs qui volent ? »

 **oOo**

Stiles regarda l'ambulance partir, partagé entre le soulagement et les regrets. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule et il y répondit par un petit sourire.

« Bravo, lui déclara son père. Tu as réussi à sauver une vie tout seul.

\- Je peux savoir comment et pourquoi tu connaissais les bons gestes à avoir ? l'interrogea Lydia avec une mine étonnée.

\- Et bien, marmonna Stiles en se grattant la nuque, il se trouve que je n'ai pas apprécié entendre Derek dire que j'étais petit et sans défense alors j'ai demandé à Parrish de m'enseigner des mouvements de self-défense, au cas où je puisse en mettre une à notre ex-Alpha un jour. Et pour les gestes de secourisme, Internet. Je les ai regardés après que tu te sois faite agresser, parce que j'ai paniqué dans le stade et que je ne voulais pas recommencer. Et puis, ça m'a aidé à ne pas m'évanouir quand je vois du sang. »

Il leur offrit un sourire un peu plus grand et un peu plus sincère aussi. Il était heureux d'avoir pu sauver quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

.

 _ **Parce qu'elle t'inspire.**_

Malgré le fait qu'il râlait pour sa proportion exorbitante aux menaces et à la violence, Stiles admirait le caractère de Derek. Lui-même n'avait jamais atteint un tel niveau de sang-froid, parce que son cerveau avait toujours le temps d'imaginer le pire lorsqu'une situation se compliquait. Et même s'il disait le contraire, il aimait bien se sentir protégé par la force de l'ex-Alpha. Il se sentait fier de le connaître lorsque le plus âgé réussissait à avancer dans ce monde cruel, malgré toutes les douleurs qu'on pouvait lui faire ressentir.  
Stiles voulait devenir quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé que lui.

 **oOo**

Même si Stiles était parfois un peu intrusif ou encombrant, Derek adorait la joie de vivre qui émanait de lui. Ses sourires taquins ou sincères, son langage toujours pointilleux et ayant des soupçons d'intelligence, son intuition bien plus fiable que la moyenne, sa présence réconfortante malgré le fait qu'il était le seul humain de la meute…  
Derek se sentait de plus en plus attiré par ce soleil ambiant qu'étais le lycéen, et il espérait qu'un jour, il serait aussi ouvert et aussi confiant que lui.

.

 _ **Une âme-sœur, c'est quelqu'un que tu gardes avec toi pour toujours.**_

Derek sentit un trou s'agrandir dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il monta dans la voiture avec Braeden. Il ne voulait pas partir finalement. Il ne voulait pas abandonner la meute, ses amis, et encore moins Stiles. Parce qu'il avait compris que le jeune homme était plus important pour lui que ne l'était tous les autres, et ça ne le dérangeait pas. C'était plus comme s'il avait toujours su que le fils du Shérif le rendrait accro, mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu forcer les choses dès le début. Malheureusement, il avait passé un accord avec la mercenaire et il devait la suivre. Maintenant. Même s'il voyait les yeux de Stiles s'embuer, même s'il entendait son cœur battre un peu trop vite et un peu trop fort, même s'il voyait tous les autres regarder celui qu'il aimait avec de la pitié au fond des yeux.  
Une part de lui restera toujours avec cet humain.

 **oOo**

Stiles avait horriblement envie de pleurer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il aurait dû pourtant, vu que le train s'éloignait à grande vitesse de Beacon Hills, de son père, de Scott et de tous les autres. Il aurait dû avoir le cœur brisé, mais c'était tout l'inverse, à peine un léger pincement d'anxiété.  
Il était super excité. Il quittait tout ce qu'il connaissait pour aller le retrouver. Cela faisait un an et demi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, mais Derek lui avait demandé de le rejoindre, comme s'il n'en pouvait plus de la distance qui s'était imposée entre eux. Et Stiles avait bien évidemment accepté, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus non plus supporter l'absence du brun.  
Il avait besoin du loup à ses côtés.

.

 _ **C'est cette unique personne qui t'a connu et accepté et cru avant que qui que ce soit d'autre ne le fasse.**_

Derek se souvenait. Il avait été touché et il était tombé. Il avait vu que la plaie était empoisonnée mais il n'avait rien pu faire. Il ne possédait pas le remède, ni la force pour aller le chercher. Il s'était donc résolu à demander de l'aide. Il devait trouver Scott. Il devait trouver le nouveau Bêta. Lui seul pourrait l'aider. Mais il n'avait eu que Stiles, et il avait dû laisser sa vie entre les mains de l'humain le plus lunatique qu'il n'ait jamais connu.  
Il avait grogné de douleur. Il l'avait menacé de lui arracher la gorge, plusieurs fois. Et pourtant, Stiles était resté. Malgré son caractère abominable. Malgré le fait que le plus jeune détestait le sang. Malgré le fait qu'il aurait peut-être dû couper un bras et qu'il en aurait fait des cauchemars pendant des mois entiers. Il était resté.  
Et cela avait montré qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance, au moins un minimum.

.

 _ **Ou quand personne ne l'aurait fait.**_

Un mouvement près de lui le fit se réveiller. Il crut d'abord que ce n'était rien, mais le corps à sa gauche se retourna brusquement et lui tourna le dos.  
Derek faisait encore des cauchemars. Stiles se mordit la lèvre, puis se redressa sur un coude, alors que sa main partait rencontrer doucement l'épaule de son compagnon.

« Derek… Derek réveilles-toi, l'appela-t-il. Derek. »

Avec quelques secousses en plus, le brun finit par ouvrir les yeux, perdu. Sa respiration était un peu trop rapide et ses paupières papillonnèrent.

« Stiles ? »

Sa voix rauque ressemblait à celle de quelqu'un ayant hurlé pendant des heures. Brisée.

« Oui c'est moi, continua Stiles en lui frottant le bras. Ça va ?

\- Ça va, finit par dire le plus âgé en se frottant les yeux. C'est juste… C'était juste un mauvais souvenir.

\- Lequel ?

\- Boyd. »

Le châtain entendit la culpabilité et l'amertume dans l'autre voix et – une fois n'est pas coutume – il prit Derek dans ses bras. Le lycan se blottit un peu plus contre l'humain, profitant de la chaleur de l'étreinte, et enfouit son nez dans le cou de l'autre pour pouvoir respirer son odeur. Miel, chêne et pamplemousse.  
Il commença à se détendre à nouveau, alors que le plus jeune lui chuchotait à l'oreille :

« Tu es un homme exceptionnel Derek Hale. Le fait que tu ais été pris pour cible par une psychopathe, par une meute d'Alpha et par une Darach, et que tu sois encore en vie le prouve. Tu es fort. Tu es attentionné. Tu n'es pas très intelligent mais ça je le gère à ta place. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour réussir ta vie, tu n'en juste pas encore eu la possibilité.

\- C'est toi ma possibilité.

\- D'accord, répondit le châtain malgré l'émotion intense qu'il ressentait. Alors arrêtes de ressasser le passé et concentres-toi sur moi.

\- Ok. »

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un Stiles aussi sérieux mais une fois de temps en temps, ça faisait du bien, surtout s'il lui faisait ressentir sa présence et son soutient de cette manière. Derek allait pouvoir oublier les démons qui le hantaient.

 **oOo**

Stiles était perdu.  
Beaucoup de temps était passé depuis qu'il s'était fait posséder et pourtant… Il venait de refaire une crise de panique. Encore une. Et plus la date de l'anniversaire de sa mère approchait, plus elles étaient éprouvantes et rapprochées. Elles le laissaient sans souffle et avec d'affreux maux de tête. La dernière fois, il avait même vomi, mais c'est parce qu'il avait été seul et à un point où il avait bien cru mourir.  
A présent, il était entouré de deux bras bronzés et réconfortant, et une voix lui murmurait de rester calme et de se concentrer uniquement sur elle. Il sentait des battements de cœurs résonner dans le torse derrière lui et les vibrations provoquées se répercutaient à son dos et dans tout son être. Un souffle chaud mais doux parcourait sa nuque et lui provoquait des frissons. Il se sentait bien. Il était serein. Il était avec Derek.

« Merci, murmura-t-il.

\- Arrête de penser à Théo ou à tous les autres, répondit la voix grave. Pense à ton père, Stiles. Pense à l'amour que tes parents t'ont donné et à ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi. Pense à cette force lumineuse et non pas à tout ce qui peut être détruit à cause de la cruauté de certains. Tu es fort et tu es avec moi. Tout ira bien.

\- Merci. » répéta-t-il.

Il réussirait à dépasser tout cela, grâce à son homme.

.

 _ **Et qu'importe ce qui pourrais se passer, tu l'aimeras toujours.**_

C'était le premier hiver qu'ils ne passaient que tous les deux, perdus dans une maison forestière dans un des états du Nord. Le feu crépitait doucement, et les deux hommes avaient chacun dans les mains une tasse avec leurs boissons préférées :

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour boire quelque chose d'aussi sucré, s'amusa Derek.

\- Il n'y a pas tant de sucre que ça. Ce n'est que du lait, avec du cacao en poudre dissout, accompagné de morceaux de guimauve chocolatés, recouvert de chantilly et avec un carré de chocolat 85% dessus.

\- Ouai. Que du sucre et du lactose quoi.

\- Au moins ça a du goût. Pas comme ton eau infusée qui n'a même pas d'odeur.

\- Elle a beaucoup de parfum. C'est toi qui ne sent rien.

\- Je n'ai pas ton odorat. Et il n'empêche que ma boisson est meilleure car elle est gourmande.

\- Tu n'as pas d'odorat tout court. J'ai acheté le thé chez un humain qui le sentait parfaitement bien. Tu n'as pas d'excuse. Et tu es gourmand, c'est pourquoi tu préfères… ça. Je suis plus posé donc je préfère les choses plus simples. Entre autres, de l'eau infusée devant un feu avec toi, c'est parfait. »

Stiles leva vers lui des yeux étonnés, avant qu'ils ne se plissent légèrement et qu'un sourire tendre prenne place sur ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Sourwolf*. Et je ne veux plus jamais te quitter.

\- Je veillerai toujours sur toi, mini Stilinski.

\- Jusqu'au bout du monde et du temps ?

\- Comptes sur moi. »

Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles ils se regardèrent amoureusement, Stiles reprit son débat comme quoi le chocolat était meilleur pour le moral que des feuilles de menthe et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant toute la soirée.

.

 _ **Rien ne pourra jamais changer cela.**_

« Mais Papa, comment je saurai que c'est la bonne personne ?

\- Tu le sentiras au plus profond de ton cœur. » avait répondu le Shérif.

Stiles regarda Derek en train de lire et il ressentit une immense joie ainsi qu'une grande vague d'apaisement. Alors il sourit. Derek haussa un sourcil interrogateur et lui demanda la raison de son bonheur :

« J'ai repensé à ce que m'a dit mon père un jour. Il avait raison.

\- A propos de ?

\- Toi. »

* * *

 ***Sourwolf = littéralement, loup acide. Donc un loup-garou qui vous parle mal et qui n'est jamais content :D**

 **Voilà voilà :)**

 **Perso, j'ai l'impression qu'un truc ne va pas dedans donc si vous aviez la gentillesse de me dire ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse l'améliorer, ce serait vraiment cool ! Merci ;)**

 **Kisses !**


End file.
